Juno
'' Biography The oldest of the marines, Juno has been around as long as anyone can remember. She was brought to the island of Mata-Nui by the Great Spirit of the same name.** Juno has always been a solid unshakable old girl despite the number of horrifying events she's witnessed in her long life. It is said that if you manage to actually elicit a horrified expression from her, she'll owe you a favor. Unlike many Ga-Koroans, Juno has been a fighting Matoran all her life, which attributes to her long continued existence. She was first a helmswoman for many boats needing to get through dangerous waters, as her skill at the helm of a ship was unmatched by any Ga-Matoran. She's faced it all, from dangerous sea creatures, to storms, fearsome pirates, unmentionable horrors, and then some. It's rumored she's even once spat in the face of Makuta when he appeared before her demanding the worship of those aboard the ship or he would send it to the ocean floor, telling him he could go to Karzahni and suck Jaga eggs for all she cared**. Juno hasn't disputed this rumor. Her father was a Ko-Matoran and Juno is one of the few marines that can stand being around the Arctic Watch** meaning she was cross trained in their art of war. Juno herself doesn't talk much unless there's something that needs to be said. She often just watches events pass her by, leaping into action at the precise moment she's needed. Juno can actually understand the Ko-Matorans silent dialogue, and often is seen carrying on conversation on a level only Ko-Matoran can percieve. Ko-Matoran: ... Juno: ... Ko-Matoran: ... Juno: ... Kalama: What'd he say? Juno: ...He welcomes us graciously to his home, asked how the weather was in Ga-Koro, and if I'd heard any good Le-Matoran music lately. Juno was conscripted into the marines. She offered no complaint. She was present at the Battle of the Kini-Nui.** Macku was in shock babbling on about something happening to Takua but nobody could make sense of it. Macku then became a recluse. Juno was reattached to Kalama's Raiders following her brief assignment to the Kini-Nui and has remained quiet about the topic though she has displayed some haunted looks that caused her sister Raiders to become suspcious, but they don't press the issue for her sake. Juno is a solid, well rounded fighter using the common marine-issused longsword and back up throwing disc that make up the typical loadout for many Marines. Off duty, Juno often makes little dioramas of battles she's fought. Sometimes she plays with them wondering how much different the battle would have turned out if points of it turned out different from what really happened. Appearance and Tools Blue Ga-Matoran with Rau, standard issue marine longsword, throwing disc, marine field kit, Abilities and Traits Cool, calm, and collected in the face of battle, A soild fighter able to threaten many opponets, Considered the best Ga-Matoran at sailing. Relationships Friends and Allies *Turaga Nokama (Deceased) *Ga-Koroan Marine Corps *Kalama *Kalienthia "Kali" *Maya *Nuraka *Yuni *Lei *Hotu *Nala *Tanuka *Agarin Enemies *Makuta *Rahi *Rahkshi *Pirates *Wild Matoran/Toa *Lohkar *Anyone seeking the death of a Ga-Matoran *Anyone seeking the destruction of Ga-Koro Quotes "..." -Juno. "...He welcomes us graciously to his home, asked how the weather was in Ga-Koro, and if I'd heard any good Le-Matoran music lately." -Translating a conversation with a Ko-Matoran. "..." "..." "..." "..." -A conversation between Juno and Nuju. "Have I ever told you how much your lack of speech really torques me because I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU?!?!" "..." "THERE! RIGHT THERE! THAT REALLY TWIST MY KANOHI THE WRONG WAY WHEN YOU DO THAT!" -Nuraka and Juno on her lack of speech. Trivia *Due to amneisa from all the memory wipes, Juno has been married twice to two different Matoran and has had seven children altogether although none of them remember each other now and Juno is currently single. *Juno often uses Ko-Matoran speech to mess with people for her own amusement. Nala finds this enjoyable and joins in. *Everyone looks up to Juno and see her as a mother figure second only to Nokama. *She holds the Rank of Chief Petty Officer. Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Matoran Category:Kalama's Raiders Category:Ga-Matoran